A Morning Wake Up Call
by DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: A story focusing in on a morning in the Willows-Sidle household. Catherine comes home from work to find Sara curled up in bed, and thus she decides to wake her up in a very pleasurable way. A continuation of the Morning Series. Catherine/Sara.


**Author's Note: Sorry if this seems rather disjointed in places I think I lost my train of thought a couple of times. Thank you for reading anyways...**

**- - -  
**

Catherine smiled as she watched Sara's chest rising and falling slightly under the blankets, the brunette's mouth was slightly open and a snore escaped her lips occasionally when she breathed out. The blonde leaned against the doorframe, a smile etched onto her lips as she watched her lover sleeping. It was the time when Sara seemed to be the most at peace; when she was sleeping deeply and her breathing was deep and slow.

A bright smile etched onto her lips the blonde walked forward into the room slipping her shirt off her shoulder's and unbuttoning her jeans at the base of the bed, wiggling her hips slightly as she slide them down her hips. The blonde stood at the top of the bed and stared down at Sara, pulling the blanket back and sliding in next to the brunette woman.

"Sara," Catherine whispered softly into the brunette's ear, kissing her gently on the cheek before kissing her lips softly, "Sara, wake up."

"Mhm," Sara mumbled snuggling into Catherine's side as she breathed in the blonde's scent, "What?"

"Wake up lover," The blonde smiled kissing her girlfriend softly again.

"Oh," Sara replied as she blinked opening her eyes to see the blonde in bed beside her, "Did you just get home?"

"Yup," Catherine replied softly, "About two minutes ago."

"Mhm," Sara replied after a moment, "I guess I'm not in too much trouble then."

"Nope," Catherine answered softly moving quickly so that she could straddle Sara's hips, pressing her panty covered crotch down onto the brunette's stomach, "As long as you show me how much you love me."

"You know I love you more than anything Catherine," The brunette replied shifting slightly so that her weight was supported on her elbows as she leaned up to press her lips against the blonde's in a slow loving kiss. "There is no one else in this world that I could love other than you."

"I'm glad you feel the same." Catherine whispered back sliding her tongue out and licking along Sara's bottom lip until the woman moaned softly and parted her lips allowing Catherine's tongue to slide between them and into the woman's mouth. The blonde's playful muscle flicked at the tip of Sara's tongue before she proceeded to lick around the woman's mouth, moaning at the taste of the brunette. "I hate days when I can't steal kisses at work..."

"Me too," Sara replied licking along Catherine's tongue with her own before she leaned back and settled her head on the pillow, her brown eyes staring into Catherine's bright blue ones, "If you want me, you can have me."

"Fuck," The blonde groaned, leaning down and nipping along Sara's exposed throat with her teeth, "I want you so badly Sara. I always do."

The brunette didn't reply instead she leaned her head back exposing more of her neck to the blonde as her hands slid up into the other woman's long locks of silken hair. The brunette's fingers tangled in the locks of hair which she used to tug the blonde down to where she really wanted her. Catherine smirked as she kissed down the brunette's neck and across her collarbone; not minding at all being led towards the brunette's waiting breasts.

"Please Cat," Sara begged pressing her hands into the back of Catherine's head as the woman hovered over her breasts.

"Your wish is my command." Catherine replied teasingly before she took Sara's right nipple into her mouth, bringing her left hand up to massage at the woman's other breast as she did so. Catherine's tongue swirled around the hard nipple, enticing it into hardness under her masterful touch while the fingers of her left hand caressed and pinched the brunette's left nipple into equal hardness.

"Cat," Sara moaned loudly arching her back into the blonde's body, groaning when Catherine detached her lips from her right nipple to kiss across the valley between Sara's breasts. "Please..."

Catherine didn't bother to reply as she took the woman's nipple into her mouth sucking on it hard, flicking it with her tongue before she let it slip out from between her lips as she shifted down the woman's body placing soft loving kisses at her stomach. Sara whimpered when she felt one of Catherine's thighs fall between her legs, pressing her heated pussy up into the strong thigh of the woman above her.

"Cat, please fuck me." Sara ground out as she stared down at the blonde's teasing smile.

"All in due time," Catherine replied nipping across the woman's stomach, making sure that she kissed each and every one of the tiny scars that were bold on the woman's stomach.

Catherine's mouth descended down the woman's stomach slowly, her tongue working over all the scars that she knew were marking the otherwise flawless skin until she reached the woman's belly button which she licked around for a couple of moments before she slid her tongue down inside it playfully flicking the woman's skin lightly before she pulled away.

"Catherine," Sara begged softly, her hands descending so that they grabbed Catherine's long blonde hair within a tight grasp, "Please Catherine."

The blonde in question looked up into the deep brown eyes of Sara, she saw the want and the need in the girl's orbs, so much that it caused her to gasp and moan at the sight of it. "God Sara," Catherine moaned softly at the brunette, "You are so beautiful."

"You are," The brunette replied in a deep tone, her throat made tight by the want that she felt for the blonde. "Please..."

"I do love it when you beg." Catherine replied softly. Kissing down the girl's stomach to her hips, flicking her tongue over the hard bumps of Sara's hipbones, smiling as her eyes glanced over a bruise that she had left there the week before that hadn't quite healed yet.

Sara looked down and locked eyes with the spot that Catherine's blue eyes were staring at, and she smiled at the blonde's look of total and complete love. "You do love to mark me." She whispered softly, sliding her hands through Catherine's hair, feeling the locks sliding through her fingers and caressing her skin.

"Yes I do," Catherine replied, "I love seeing the marks on your body of mine."

"I know, and I love them being there." Sara replied.

Catherine kissed her way across the girl's hips until she was between the girl's legs, her nose able to pick up the scent of the woman's excitement causing her to moan as she imagined tasting her there and tasting her girlfriend's wetness on her lips as she sucked at her clit. "Sara," Catherine moaned softly, pressing a kiss to the girl's thigh, her teeth nipping at the soft muscular thigh. The blonde paused for a moment as she looked up into Sara's eyes and smiled a bright smile, opening her mouth and pressing her teeth into the girl's thigh, clamping down as the brunette bucked into her face.

"Fuck Catherine," Sara moaned feeling the woman's teeth on her skin pressing down and marking her. "Please fuck me Catherine, please I'm begging you."

Catherine smirked kissing at the girl's flesh again before moving so that her face was between Sara's legs, her tongue poked out from between her legs and flicked out for Sara's pussy lips, parting them so that her tongue could flick at the girl's clit.

Catherine smiled as the girl moaned loudly her hips bucking up into Catherine's face, "God Catherine," The woman moaned loudly, her fingers clenching in Catherine's long locks of blonde hair as she tried to hold the blonde against her pussy, begging her silently just to fuck her fast and hard because she had been on edge since the night before.

"Please," Sara moaned softly, "I love you, please just please..."

Catherine smiled, flicking her tongue over Sara's clit feeling it throbbing under her tongue before she scraped her teeth over the girl's clit feeling it throbbing hard as she tried to get the woman to moan and thrash about her. Catherine pressed her tongue onto Sara's clit and then moved down slightly for that she could press her tongue inside the brown haired woman.

"Fuck," Sara moaned as she felt the blonde's tongue pressing inside her pussy. "Fuck Catherine."

"I love you," Catherine whispered softly when she pulled out of Sara's cunt to flick at her clit as she spoke before she slid her fingers inside the younger woman, two of her long fingers becoming buried deep within the woman that she called her wife. "Come on Sara," The blonde whispered softly, biting at the brunette's clit hard as she moved her fingers in quick thrusts inside the woman's cunt. Her thumb starting to press up into Sara's clit as Catherine kissed up the woman's body to her lips, where she kissed the brunette softly. "I love you. Come for me."

"Catherine..." Sara whined as her cunt clenched around Catherine's fingers, feeling the way that the blonde's fingers filled her just the right way, the tips of the woman's fingers digging up into her g-spot with every thrust inside her body.

Catherine smirked down at her girlfriend and moved down just slightly so that she could suck on the throbbing pulse on the woman's neck, her teeth scraping over the woman's skin as her fingers pounded inside her girlfriend. "Come for me Sara," she begged softly, scratching her thumb nail over Sara's clit as she felt the woman starting to quake.

Sara bit down hard on her bottom lip as her body seized up, her back arched up off the mattress and her hips pressed tight against Catherine's fingers, her cunt squeezing the blonde's digits hard.

"So beautiful," The blonde whispered softly, pressing gentle soft kisses over Sara's face as she eased her down from her high.

Sara smirked at the blonde as she panted, sliding her hands out of Catherine's hair and pressing on the woman's shoulders. "I want you," She breathed softly.

Catherine shivered, her eyes closing as she took in the woman's words before they opened to reveal pools of want for the brunette. "Take me then."

The brown haired woman seemed to take her words to heart because she pressed her hands against Catherine's shoulders and pushing until the blonde was forced to turn onto her back, Sara moving quickly to straddle the woman's hips. The brunette's hands caressed up the blonde's sides, trailing over her bra straps before moving around to the woman's back, "This has to go," Sara whispered softly as she nipped at Catherine's earlobe, her fingers quickly undoing the clasp of the bra behind Catherine's back.

Catherine arched her body to help the brunette, smiling up at her all the while as the young woman pulled her bra off her arms to reveal the woman's chest, "So beautiful." Sara whispered before she leaned down placing her lips on the woman's collarbone and sucking on it lightly before she made her way further down the woman's body and took one of her perky nipples between her lips. Sara's tongue flicked over the pert bud before she wrapped her tongue around it and she sucked on it hard. The brunette swirled her tongue around Catherine's nipple, nipping it lightly with her teeth as she pulled away.

Sara smirked down at the blonde's closed eyes, she slid down Catherine's body hooking her fingers in the woman's panties and pulled them down quickly, divesting Catherine of the rest of her clothes.

"I want you up here," Catherine murmured softly, tugging on Sara's long brown locks to pull her up so that their lips connected in a gentle passionate kiss.

Sara smiled against the woman's lips before slipping two of her fingers down into the woman's dripping folds, finding the older woman's entrance easily and slipping inside quickly. "God Cat," She moaned as she felt the woman's pussy clenching around her fingers.

The blonde's body arched up into the brunette's ministrations, moaning loudly as Sara's thumb caressed her clit and her fingers pounded inside her stroking across her g-spot at the same time as she pressed inside her.

"Fuck Sara," Catherine moaned loudly, pressing herself against Sara's body.

"Come for me Catherine," Sara whispered lovingly into Catherine's ear her voice almost a purr as she did so.

"Sara," The blonde cried out loudly her body quaking under Sara's touch, her hips bucking up into Sara's fingers as she turned her head slightly so she could press her lips against Sara as she came.

"I love you," Sara whispered softly as she eased Catherine down from her high.

"I love you too..." Catherine panted as she relaxed against Sara's body.


End file.
